Life Love Family
by RosalieTheBeautyQueen
Summary: This story is based on theatricality kinda, but with my own twist to the end. Read and find out why. Read and review please! reviews most welcome please.
1. Chapter 1

GLEE:

So this is my first glee fic. I don't own glee, but I sure wish I did. This story is based on theatricality kinda, but with my own twist to the end. Read and find out why :D

\\\

I was sitting in the library doing my homework when I felt someone sit next to me. I sighed. I hate getting interrupted when doing my homework.

"Rachel?". Asked a female voice. I turned to my side and seen Quinn Fabray sitting next to me, I smiled and turned my body towards her.

"Um, hi Quinn, to what do I owe this pleasant surprise visit too?". I asked. It's not that I don't like Quinn, I do, but we don't usually talk, and it's weird that she is sitting next to me. Rachel Berry. The geek of the school. The girl everyone loves to pick on.

"Listen Rachel, I'm sorry we've never actually been friends but I just wanted to ask maybe we could start over?". Asked Quinn. I gasped. Quinn Fabray, actually wants to be my friend? Wow.

"Yeah um, okay. Hi, I'm Rachel Berry". I said smiling as I held out my hand for Quinn to shake. I seen Quinn smile.

"Hi, I'm Quinn Fabray". Said Quinn with a laugh at my weirdness.

The day went on however uneventful. Although, when I got to my locker at the end of the day, I realized I had a message from Shelby, my mother. She's my mum, well sorta kinda ish. We are trying to make things work. She sent me a message saying she was picking me up after rehearsals. I'm excited. I love spending time with my mum. When ever Shelby and I hang out we always have fun and we both act as if we are kids again. So that message is why I'm sitting on the edge of the footpath outside my school waiting for my mother to pick me up.

"Rachel?". Said a males voice as someone sat down next to me.

"Um, Hi Finn, how are you?". I asked smiling.

"Yeah I'm good thanks, how are you?". Asked Finn as he started fiddling with his hands. I smiled even bigger.

"Yeah, I'm good thanks! I'm just waiting for my mum to pick me up!". I said smiling.

"Oh, is Ms Corcoran picking you up?". Asked Finn surprised. After it'd told everyone that Shelby Corcoran was my mum, they all assumed I was going to Vocal Adrenaline. But boy, did I surprise them all when I told them that I was staying with New Directions and that Shelby and I were going to try our relationship.

"Um yeah, she is". I replied. We sat in silence for awhile. Neither one of us knew what to say. Jesse and I were no longer together, and I really liked Finn, but I don't know if it's to soon after Jesse and I broke up. Arrrg, I don't know. This is one thing I need my mum for. Finn was about to say something just has my mother pulled up.

"Um, I better go Finn, bye! See you tomorrow!". I said as I waved as I walked to the car and hopped in.

"Who was that?". Asked Shelby as we started driving a bit.

"Finn". I sighed looking out the window.

"Finn who?". Asked Shelby.

"Finn". I replied with a smile. I really don't want her to know everything. Even though I desperately need to talk to her about the whole Finn subject. Shelby huffed. I smiled. Shelby parked the car in her garage and we both got out of the car and walked inside. Something seemed different about her house. But I don't know what it was. But I know it was something. Shelby dragged me over to the lounge in her living room. Oh no. Something bad is about to happen. Crap.

"Rach…". Started Shelby. I jumped up.

"Hey! If I'm here for you to tell me you don't want me anymore then I'm leaving". I said as I went to move. Shelby grabbed my wrist.

"Rachel. No. Sit. Down". Said Shelby as she dragged me back down onto the lounge.

"Rach, I spoke to your dads. And we've come to a decision. But only if you agree". Said Shelby with a slight smile on her.

"What's the decision?". I asked anxiously.

"How about I show you?". Said Shelby as she dragged me up the stairs to the spare room that was closed. For a few weeks now, Shelby hasn't let me into the room. Something about repainting? Shelby pushed me to the door and I opened it and gasped at what I saw. In the centre of the room was a queen sized bed with a pink and purple donna cover on it, there was a desk in the corner, there was bean bag, a bookshelf and walk in robe and a bathroom.

"What's this?". I whispered.

"Our decision. That you live with me every Monday through to Thursday nights, and then your at your dads the other nights. But only if you want to that is". Said Shelby. I gasped. Was she kidding? Of course I want to live with her. I flung myself at my mother and hugged her.

"Of course I want to live here with you! This is my life long dream to live with you! This is THE best gift ever! I love you mum!". I whispered with tears rolling down my face.

"I love you too Rach". Whispered Shelby.

So, my first glee fic.

What do you guys think?

Read and review please.

I don't know if I should continue or not.


	2. Chapter 2

So tonight's my first night actually living with Shelby. It seems as though my daddies had packed me an overnight bag knowing that I would say yes. They even put in some more personal possessions so I can Rachel up my room. So, right now, I'm currently up in my room putting up posters and pictures up everywhere whilst singing and dancing around my new room. This room, is sooo cool! I love my mum. I didn't notice my mum standing and leaning against the door frame until I tripped over my bag and landed on the ground with a thud and she started laughing. I turned to look at Shelby with a pout. She laughed even harder and walked towards me.

"Oh my poor baby! I thought you weren't suppose to be clumsy?". Laughed Shelby.

"Hey! Your so mean to me". I said fake sniffling. Shelby laughed.

"Come on kido! Time for dinner". Said Shelby as she held out her hand to me and helped me to sit up and we both walked down the stairs to dinner.

A few hours later, Shelby and I had both finished dinner and were sitting on her lounge one at either end. Neither one of us knew what to say. We were both just sitting there staring at the television that was one but neither one of us actually listening to what was on. So I then decided it'd make the first move. I turned slightly so my feet were on the lounge and then turned even more so my head was on Shelby's lap. Shelby stiffened for a brief period of time, but then relaxed and started to play with my hair. I sighed in content. I'm glad I finally have a mother figure in my life, but I'm scared at the same time. I have friends at school, but most of New Directions pretty much hate me now because Shelby is my mum. I mean, I get where they're coming from sorta, my mum is the competitions coach and they're all thinking that I'm going to give her all of our secrets. But I'm not! Do you think they'd trust me by now? No. They don't!

"Rach?". Asked Shelby as she interrupted my train of thought. I shook my head away from my thoughts and looked up into Shelby's face.

"You alright kiddo?". Asked Shelby again as she seen the concentration of thoughts in my eyes.

"Yes. Maybe. Kinda. No". I said as I sighed and looked back towards the television.

"What's wrong kiddo?". Asked Shelby as she played with my hair.

"My glee club don't trust me Mum". I whispered.

"What do you mean they don't trust you kiddo?". Asked Shelby. I think she noticed my quietness and my hesitancy.

"It's because of me isn't it?". Asked Shelby. I sighed and nodded my head.

"They don't trust me and they think that I will leak our set list to you guys and tell you of all our secrets and everything and gaaaa! They are so annoying". I whispered with my tears silently rolling down my cheeks. I didn't actually realize Shelby had noticed until she rubbed my tears away with her thumbs. I turned my head into Shelby's stomach and started to cry out all my anger and pain and sadness. Shelby wrapped her arms around me and held me crying whilst whispering soothing sounds. We sat like that for a few minutes before Shelby spoke again.

"That's not all is it?". Asked Shelby as she rubbed my back. I shook my head into her stomach.

"Is it Jesse?". She asked again. I nodded.

"Is it Finn?". I nodded my head again. She sighed.

"My little girl is in a love triangle". Said Shelby. I moved my head and faced towards the television.

"I'm not in a love triangle Mum. I hate Jesse. When he broke my heart, I was torn. Nothing will ever be the same, but Finn. He is amazing. He's always been there for me, and he hasn't broken my heart yet. I want to be with him, but the whole Jesse thing has gotten me feeling really down and not able to trust anyone again". I sighed.

"You know you can always trust me sweetie, you know that right?". Whispered Shelby.

"I know mum, I can always trust you". I said as I turned around to hug my mum again. This time, more squeezier then before.

"Your just upset that some of your so called friends are hating you? Correct?". Asked Shelby. I nodded my head. I don't want to talk to Shelby about this, but I know I need to. I know that, whatever I say to my mum, she pretends to not be hurt, but I know she is. I sighed.

"What's up sweet heart?". Asked Shelby.

"I'm sorry Mum". I whispered as I turned away from her.

"What are you sorry for?". Asked Shelby again.

"For everything. For telling you stuff that are more then likely hurting you and not helping the situation". I replied. I felt Shelby grab my face and head and turn it and tilt it towards her.

"Rachel, you are going to listen to me right now. Do not dare think that just because this is happening to you that it is your fault! Because it's not. It's your groups fault for not trusting you! And I like listening to your problems, it's helping me be the mum and actually help you! Okay?". Said Shelby as she wiped away my tears that had fallen during her speech.

"Okay Mummy". I sniffled.

**So, my first glee fic.**

**What do you guys think?**

**Read and review please.**

**I don't know if I should continue or not.**

**I would like to thank the people who have already reviewed! This chapter is for you guys! Oh and to just make things clearer, this will be a Finnchel fic! **


	3. Chapter 3

So I thought it'd mix it up a bit and put this chapter in Shelby's POV. Tell me what ya think of it.

Shelby's point of view:

It's Tuesday morning and my baby girl is asleep in the room next to me. I'm so happy to have Rach staying with me. I've missed her so much. I feel bad for giving her up, but I needed the money. But I do feel very selfish for letting her go. I suppose I should get up and get ready for work. I need to have a shower and sort out what I'm wearing and yeah. Maybe wake Rachel up? Well, it's 6am, she gets up at 6:30, maybe I'll shower and then wake her up? Yeah. So I slowly make my way out of my bed and head into my bathroom connected to my room and strip and jump into my shower. I let the warm trinklets of the water slide over my head and down my back. I sigh. I love showers. Just as I'm putting conditioner in my hair, I hear a knock on my door. It's Rachel.

"Mum, can I come in please?". Asked Rachel. I smiled. I love hearing the word mum.

"Yeah sweetie, what's up?". I asked Rachel as she entered the bathroom and sat on the toilet.

"I need hihioeerg". Mumbled Rachel.

"You need what?". I asked confusedly as I rinsed my hair out.

"I need tampons, my daddies don't know when the painters are in. And when they do buy tampons, they usually by the really really really big ones. Have you got any?". Asked Rachel. I smiled. I remember when my dad brought me tampons the first time, it was the worst decision to ask a man to buy them.

"Sure Rach. Um, in the top draw to the left of my bathroom cabinet". I replied. I heard Rachel get up of the toilet and make her way over to the cabinet and search around. I then heard her close the door and sit down on the toilet.

"Was there something else you want sweetie?". I asked. I sensed there was something else she wanted to say.

"Can you help me pick something to wear please?". Asked Rachel. I awed. She is the sweetest girl.

"Of course sweetie. Can you pass me a towel please?". I asked as I turned off my shower and held out my hand. I felt Rachel shove my white towel with gold stars into my hand. I wrapped my towel around my body and hopped out. We both walked out of my bathroom and into my room.

"You go have a quick shower while I get changed okay kiddo?". I said.

"Of course Mum". Said Rachel as she skipped off to her room. I smiled and shook my head. I love that girl, she is so adorable. I slipped on my matching bra and panties set, then slipped some skin coloured stockings over my legs and put on my white blouse and then slipped on my black high waisted skirt. I walked into Rachel's room and seen Rachel sitting on her bed drying her hair whilst in her pink bath robe.

"So what were you thinking kiddo? I know you don't have very much clothes, but we may be able to mix and match". I smiled as I had sort of an idea forming in my head.

"I don't know. Have your way with my clothes!". Said Rachel as she flung herself back onto the bed. I laughed and smiled. I walked to her wardrobe and grabbed her pink, silver and white stripped pleated knee length skirt and grabbed her black flats. I then walked out of her room and into my room and grabbed my white short sleeved kind of flarey shirt and my black vest. I then walked back into Rachel's room and laid the items of clothing on the bed.

"Check out this outfit. Go try it on". I said as Rachel took the clothes out my hands and walked into her bathroom and tried them on. I sat on Rachel's bed running my hands through my hair. I think I might just leave my hair the way it is. It does curl nicely down my back. Just then, Rachel walked out of the bathroom in her new outfit. I smiled. I am so proud of my little girl. She's looking more like me each day.

"Thank you so much mum! I love it!". Squealed Rachel as she launched herself into my arms and hugged me.

"You look beautiful Rach! But if we don't hurry up, were both going to be late for school!". I said as I kissed Rachel's forehead and we both went our separate ways to get ready.

Half an hour later, I had dropped Rachel off at school promising to pick her up after school. I loved saying see you this arvo. And now, I'm seated in my office waiting for Jesse. I had received a message from him saying he wanted to speak to me about something. I don't know, I guess I will find out when he gets here. Just then, a knock on my door took me out of my day dream.

"Ms Corcoran?". Asked Jesse. I looked at Jesse and motioned for him to enter. He sat down in the seat in front of me.

"Yes Jesse what can I do for you?". I said as I looked at him.

"I wanted to talk to you about Rachel". Said Jesse cautiously. I gripped the edge of my seat harder.

"Yes what about her?". I asked.

"I was wondering I f I could have your permission to re date her?". Asked Jesse. I stared at Jesse with my cold coach eyes.

"Excuse me?". I asked.

"Can I please re date Rachel?". Asked Jesse.

"No! Why the hell would you think you could date her? You broke her heart, you'd be the last person on earth I would want her to date! If I could, I would kill you and then hide your body. But I can't, because then I would go to jail and I can't because I need to look after Rachel. But to me, you're dead. Now, get out of my office". I stated calmly.

"But..".started Jesse.

"GET OUT!". I yelled as he scampered out of my office quicker then you could say now. I sighed and rubbed my temples. Jesse is a good singer. But when he messes with my daughter, he doesn't realize that he's messing with the wrong family. He doesn't realize he's messing with the Corberry family. A silly name I came up with the other day but hey? Rach likes it.

**So, my first glee fic.**

**What do you guys think?**

**Read and review please.**

**I don't know if I should continue or not.**

**I would like to thank the people who have already reviewed! This chapter is for you guys! **


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel's point of view:

Jesse egged me. That stupid chauvinistic pig egged me. I'm seated in the bath in my bathroom wearing my bra and panties. I do not have the energy to clean myself up. The look in Jesse's eyes when he crushed the egg on my head hurt me more than anything. But sitting in this bath tub right now, I can't but help cry out all my feelings and anger that have been building up inside of me. I just heard the front door open. I know it's mum. I hear her voice call out to me, but I ignore it. I hear her heels click against the floor as she places her bags down, I then hear her heels click against the stairs as the walks up them. I rest my head against my knees as I hear mum enter my bathroom.

"Sweetie, what happened?". She asked as she hurried over to the side of my tub and knelt down. I looked up and seen her worriedness when she sees me sitting there in only my underwear.

"Jesse egged me. I don't have the energy to rinse it off". I cry.

"Oh sweetie". Says Shelby as she leans in and holds me to her chest. She doesn't care about the egg yokes going all over her new sweater. She just holds me like a mother holds her daughter. I then notice her pulling away.

"Come on sweetie, lets wash that egg off". Said Shelby as she grabbed the portable shower head from the shower, ran the water until it got luke warm and washed the egg of my head. I didn't care that I was sitting there in my underwear, I just needed to get it off me. The egg made me feel disgusting. My mother rinsed the egg out of my hair, she then turned the water off and added in some shampoo to my hair, then washed, then added some conditioner into my hair and then washed. She held the head over my head for a bit longer. She ran her hand through my hair. I sighed. I'm so glad my mother is here. If she wasn't, I don't know what I would do. I felt mum leave me but then she returned holding open a towel.

"Come here sweetie". She whispered. I hopped out of the bath shivering. Shelby wrapped her arms around me and rubbed my back.

"It's going to okay sweetie, all okay". She whispered.

A few hours later, Shelby and I were lying in my bed watching The Little Mermaid. Since my little fiasco, I had gotten changed and told Shelby what happened. Shelby herself had also gotten changed. I had put our clothes in the wash and had noticed all the egg on her new sweater. I felt so bad. But mum had told me that she had plenty. Which thus led us to lying in my bed, with my head on mums chest and her arm wrapped around me protectively.

"Are you okay sweet heart?". Asked Mum as she rubbed my back. I sighed.

"I think so". I replied. I just felt so numb. Being egged by one of the two people who I thought I could trust. But maybe I was wrong? Jesse is like any other sleaze bag man out there. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. He is such a jerk. My mum sighed and rubbed my head as if she knew what I was thinking.

"Mum?". I asked.

"Yeah sweetie?". She asked me.

"Jesse is so gay". I sighed. Shelby laughed.

"He is isn't he sweetie?". Said Shelby as she rubbed my head. My mum has been there for me a lot the past couple of days, and I know that right now, it'd be completely and utterly lost without her. Just then, Under the Sea came on, mum started to sing, but I didn't.

The next morning when I woke up, I noticed the house was silent. I turned to the other side of my mum where my mother had slept and found a note. I picked it up and read it.

_Hey sweetie,_

_I've gone to work, I rang the school and told them you would be in late. You were just so exhausted. Text me when you get to school kiddo. Drive safely._

_Love you_

_Love mum._

I smiled. My mum is recently quite over protective of me, but it's okay. I love her. I sigh. I probably should get out of bed. I can make it to school in time for the last 2 periods and glee rehearsals. So I hop out of bed and rummage through my wardrobe and drawers to find something to wear. I end up settling on a just above the knee pink, white and silver floral dress and white flats. I decide to go and have a shower and then get dress. Half an hour later I'm walking into my English class. I see some of my fellow glee clubbers staring at me because they haven't seen me at all today. I sigh and head to the only empty seat which is in front of Quinn. Half way through the period, I see something land on my desk. It's from Quinn. I open it and read it.

**Rach, why are you only getting to school now?**

I sigh and reply. _I had a stressful afternoon and night yesterday and mum thought I should stay home._

**Are you okay? Is everything okay?**

_I am. Something bad happened with Jesse yesterday. _

**Do you want me to kill him?**

_Please. The douche egged me._

"WHAT!". Yelled Quinn. The teacher stops writing on the board and looks at Quinn.

"Everything okay Miss Fabray?". Asked Miss Dobers.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I just realized I forgot to put a margin in my book before I wrote my notes. I'm incredibly sorry. Keep going". Smiled Quinn. I tried not to laugh. Quinn wrote back with three words.

**He is dead.**

I smiled. I knew I could always count on her.

A few hours later, we were all in the choir room and I was telling everyone what happened. Brittany looked like someone ate her ice cream, Mercedes looked like someone stole her soul sister solo, Kurt looked like someone had stolen his Gucci shoes, whilst most of the guys looked like they wanted to kill him. Which they almost left to do so. But I am so glad Mr. Shuester stopped them. So instead, we are going to funk-de-fyed them. And show them what Funk is all about. And that's going to happen this Friday. They're going to wish nothing had happened.

So the whole incident is what leads us New Direction people to be standing in our auditorium telling Vocal Adrenaline that we will see them at Sectionals and we then walked out and left to go home. The look on their face after we had danced was price less! And Jesse's look when I did my dance solo? Now that was something I wish I caught on tape! I'm sooo glad Kurt convinced me to wear my shorts. I laugh evilly when I walked through the front door of my mum's house. My daddies were going away so I was staying with Shelby even longer.

"What you laughing at kiddo?". Asked Shelby from on the lounge where she muted the movie she was watching.

"We totally just funk-de-fyed your VA". I reply flopping at the other end of the lounge.

"Oh yeah, I've already heard all about it from Jesse". Smiled Shelby. When she smiled like that, I knew something good had to happen.

"Oh yes, what did he say?". I smiled.

"He said and I quote," We are so dead. Those New Direction people are going to kill us at Sectionals. We cant let that happen. Unquote". Said Shelby. I laughed. They are so going down!

**So, my first glee fic!**

**What do you guys think?**

**Read and review please.**

**I don't know if I should continue or not.**

**I would like to thank the people who have already reviewed! This chapter is for you guys! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee.**

**Now, this chapter, goes to the people who have reviewed every single on my chapters. You know who you are. Thanks a bunch!**

So today is the last day of school, it's a Friday and I'm standing at my locker when I see Quinn walking briskly towards me with the biggest smile on her face. I roll my eyes. Since Quinn and I have decided to re start our friendship, we've become close friends. I love having a person like Quinn that I know I can talk to.

"OMG! Rach! Guess what Guess what!". Squealed Quinn as she pulled on my arm. I put my phone in my locker and turned my body fully towards her so it was easier to talk.

"What?". I asked in my sarcastic voice. Quinn frowned.

"This is something your going to want to hear". Said Quinn.

"Oh okay, shoot". I said with a smile.

"So, you know that new guy that started here a few months ago?". Asked Quinn. The new guy Keiron? Of course I know him! He is the only guy here who is half descent. And who is completely and utterly gorgeous. And in a few of my classes.

"Yeah, what about him?". I asked folding my arms across my chest. Quinn stepped in closer towards me.

"He's going to ask you out on a date!". Squealed Quinn. Keiron is asking me? Rachel Berry? Out on a date! Wow.

"Wha? When?". I asked slightly shocked.

"I don't know. But I'm excited". Replied Quinn.

So that conversation is what leads Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Kurt and me all sitting at the tables at lunch discussing what I should wear. Well, they're sitting there discussing what I should wear. I'm sitting here thinking about glee. Because Mr. Shue gave us an assignment, and well, we have to pick a song that we are dedicating to someone who isn't a boyfriend/girlfriend. So, I'm assuming he wants us to dedicate it to a friend. I was dragged out of my thoughts when a males voice interrupted me.

"Hi, can I sit here?". Asked the voice. I turn and see Keiron standing there.

"Yeah sure, take a seat". I said smiling. Keiron sits down next to us. I feel everyone's eyes on us. I smile.

"So, I've come to ask you a question". Starts Keiron. I smile even bigger.

"Oh? And what's that?". I ask.

"Will you go out on a date with me tonight?". He asks while fidgeting with his fingers. He's nervous.

"Sure. It'd love to go out on a date with you". I reply.

"Cool. I'll pick you up at about 7:30?". He replies standing up.

"Sure, see you then". I reply. He stands there for a minute contemplating on what to do, but he then leans down and kisses me on the cheek and walks away. As soon as he is out of hearing range, Quinn and Kurt squeal. I turn to them.

"We are so coming over to help you get ready!". They said.

"Okay, but I'm at Shelby. Daddies are away again". I said.

A few hours later, I walked through mum's door after rehearsals seeing her sitting at piano messing around with keys.

"MUMMY! I have a date tonight!". I squealed running in and dropped my bag and wrapping my arms around my mother.

"You have a date? With who? Give me all the details!". My mother practically squealed as she dragged to the lounge and sat my down.

"His names Keiron Brown. He is my age. He is gorgeous. And, he isn't a douche!". I squeal.

"What times he coming?". Asked Shelby.

"At about 7:30, oh that reminds, some friends are coming over to help me get ready, is that okay?". I asked. I see mum smile.

"Sweetie, that is more then okay!". Smiled Shelby. I hugged my mother just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!". I squealed as I ran to open the door. I re entered the lounge room soon followed by Kurt, Quinn, Mercedes and Tina.

"Mum, this is Tina, Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn". I said pointing to them individually.

"Guys, this is my mum Shelby Corcoran. You guys know her as the competition, but when you're here, she is Shelby Corcoran, my mum". I said introducing them to my mum. They talked for a bit before we all ran up to my room to get me ready. When everyone walked in the first thing they did was walk to my wardrobe. I'm so glad mum had an inbuilt wardrobe put in that was huge. We put some music on whilst looking for clothes. It was my mum who eventually found an outfit that would go amazing for my date. Anything everyone else found, everyone disagreed on. Shelby had found a dress, that was pink and black. From the waist up was black, and then down was pink. It had ruffles up the top. I then finally settled on black peep toe heels. It ran into the bathroom and had a quick shower, Kurt then did my hair whilst Mercedes did my make up. Kurt had curled my hair into loose curls, and pulled some of my hair back. Whilst Mercedes had given me nice black smokey eyes and just natural foundation. Everyone had went down stairs whilst I got changed. I got changed and grabbed my black leather jacket, and my black sparkly clutch and walked down the stairs. I got to the bottom of the staircase when I got some whistles. I did a little turn and smiled.

"My baby girl is so grown up". Smiled Shelby whilst everyone laughed. Just then, the doorbell rang. I got up to answer it. I opened the door and there stood Keiron. Keiron was wearing black dress pants, a white shirt and a leather jacket. He smiled.

"Wow. You look so pretty". Smiled Keiron as he reached forward and kissed me cheek. I blushed.

"Thanks, come in. It'd like you to meet me mum". I said. Keiron smiled and took my hand and we walked into the living room.

"So, Keiron, this is my mother, Shelby Corcoran, mum, this is Keiron". I said as I introduced them. They smiled and shook hands.

"Anyways, we best be off. Bye. See you later mum. You guys and let yourselves out". I said as Keiron and I walked out to his black porche and hopped in and drove off.

A few hours later, I was walking in the front door. When I entered, I seen mum sitting on the lounge watching what I think is The Sound of Music. I smiled. I went and sat next to mum and took my shoes off.

"Good date then sweetie?". Asked Shelby. I was about to reply when I got a text. I looked at the message and noticed it was from Keiron.

**Thank you for a good night Rachel. I really enjoyed spending time with you. I wouldn't mind getting to know you better so our goodbye kisses could happen regularly. Keiron.**

I smiled and put my phone away.

"It was great mum". I said smiling as she wrapped her arm around me and pulled me close. I smiled. We sat in silence for a few minutes before I spoke again.

"Thank you". I say quietly.

"What for?". Asked Shelby looking confused.

"For being you". I whisper.

**So, my first glee fic!**

**What do you guys think?**

**Read and review please.**

**I don't know if I should continue or not.**

**I would like to thank the people who have already reviewed! This chapter is for you guys! **


	6. POLL please do :

**Hey guys!**

**I have something I want to run by you. I want your opinion truthfully kay? So, I'm going to ask you guys a question and I want you to vote. It's about the new character 'Keiron'.**

**a). Do you want Rachel and Keiron to get together? If so, who should Finn get with.**

**b). Should Keiron be a spy?**

**c). If he stays, what do you want to be his back ground to be?**

**d). Or something that's not the three and explain **

**thanks guys!**

**Itd appreciate it if everyone did this. **

**Please**

**Livvv**

**Xxx**


	7. Chapter 6

We are all currently in the choir room waiting for Mr. Shuester. For some strange reason, he's late. But today, is the day that I'll be singing my friendship song. Mercedes, Kurt, Finn and Santana all went yesterday. Quinn, Matt and me are all going today. But I am last, which I'm not too worried about. I know I have a good song to sing. Shelby has been helping me quite a lot recently. I haven't seen Keiron recently, I don't think I want anything to happen with him though. It feels as if he's hiding a secret from me or something? I don't know, but whenever I ask if I can go over to his and meet his family, he shuts up and doesn't say anything? Maybe it's me? Mm, I don't know.

"Okay guys! Sorry about that, was just having a talk with someone". Said Mr. Shuester as he walked in. He stared at me when he said someone. Was he talking to my Mum? Or Shelby Corcoran the Vocal Adrenaline coach?

"Alright, so first up is Matt. Take it away!". Said Mr. Shuester as Matt took to the stage. Matt took to the stage and sang I'll be there for you by The Rembrandts.

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
Your jobs a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A._

It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,  
or even your year  
but..

I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too...

You're still in bed at ten  
And work began at eight  
You've burned your breakfast  
So far... things are goin' great

Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
Oh but she didn't tell you when the world has brought  
You down to your knees that...

I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too...

No one could ever know me  
No one could ever see me  
Seems you're the only one who knows  
What it's like to be me  
Someone to face the day with  
Make it through all the rest with  
Someone I'll always laugh with  
Even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah

It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,  
or even your year...

I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too...

I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too...

It was a really good song. Next up was Quinn.

"Alright Quinn, your second, take it away!". Smiled Shuester as Quinn took to the stage. Quinn sang Put The Records on by Corinne Bailey Rae.

_Three little birds, sat on my window  
And they told me I don't need to worry  
Summer came like cinnamon, so sweet  
Little girls double-dutch on the concrete_

Maybe sometimes, we got it wrong, but it's alright  
And nothing seems to change, and it all will stay the same  
Ohh, don't you hesitate

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams  
Just go ahead, let your hair down

You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow

Blue as the sky, sombre and lonely  
Sipping tea in a bar by the roadside  
(Just relax, just relax)  
Don't you let those other boys fool you  
Gotta love that awful hairdo

Maybe sometimes, we feel afraid, but it's alright  
The more you stay the same, the more they seem to change  
Don't you think it's strange?

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams  
Just go ahead, let your hair down

You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow

Just more than I could take, pity for pity's sake  
Some nights kept me awake, I thought that I was stronger  
When you gonna realise, that you don't even have to try any longer?  
Do what you want to

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams  
Just go ahead, let your hair down

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams  
Just go ahead, let your hair down

Ohh, you're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow.

Quinn's song was amazing! The way she sang it, the way she put her heart and soul into it! It was just so amazing! I clapped louder then everyone, I also seen her face go red. I laughed.

"So, next, we have Rachel Berry. Come on Down Rach". Said Mr. Shuester. I smiled. I walked to the stage and gave Brad my sheet music. I then heard the start of the song I was singing. True Friend, by Miley Cyrus. I don't usually like her songs, but this one song stuck out.

_We sign our cards and letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me, you've got my back  
So good to have you around_

You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
'Cause you keep my feet on the ground

You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside when something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend

You don't get angry when I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out of second chances  
Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I've found

A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside when something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again

True friends will go to the ends of the earth  
Till they find the things you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
Cause they've got someone to believe in

A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside when something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
No need to pretend  
You're a true friend

You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside when something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend

You're a true friend  
You're a true friend

When I was finished, everyone was smiling and clapping. Quinn walked over to me and wiped my tears away. I laughed. I didn't even realize I was crying. We walked over and sat down on the seats and waited for Mr. Shuester to talk. We at there listening to Mr. Shuester telling us rehearsals weren't on tomorrow due to something he had on. We all walked out and left. Just as we were leaving, I saw Keiron pull Santana into a kiss. I gasped.

"Quinnn". I whispered as I tried to find her hand. I felt Quinn grab my hand. I then felt Mercedes and Kurt push me into the bathroom. I then heard Quinn.

"HOW DARE YOU!". Quinn yelled. That was all I heard before I passed out.

**So, my first glee fic!**

**What do you guys think?**

**Read and review please.**

**I don't know if I should continue or not.**

**I would like to thank the people who have already reviewed! This chapter is for you guys! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

A few hours later, I woke up to hearing Quinn snoring. I looked around my room and seen Quinn sleeping next to me. I groaned.

"Rach, shut up. I'm trying to sleep". Muffled Quinn. I smiled. As it turns out, the song that I sang was quite accurate. After Keiron had kissed Santana, Quinn, like the true best friend, yelled at them while Mercedes and Kurt looked after me. After I fainted, I woke up to Quinn standing over me. I was then driven home by Quinn in my car who stayed with me.

"I'm going downstairs. I'll be right back". I whispered.

"Ice cream. With carrots". Replied Quinn as she rolled over. I rolled my eyes and got out of bed. Quinn and her food cravings. I walked down the stairs and seen Shelby sitting at the island on a chair drinking her cup of tea.

"Sweetie, you're up, are you okay?". Asked Shelby. I walked over to Shelby and wrapped my arms around her and laid my head on her shoulder.

"Yeah mum ,I'm okay. My friends have been really good and supportive". I said as I squeezed my mum.

"That's good kiddo". Replied Shelby as she rubbed my arms.

"Sweetie, I need to tell you something, can you sit down?". Asked Shelby. I frowned. Okay, her voice doesn't seem good. This conversation doesn't seem to good either.

"Um sure, what's up mum?". I said as I sat down next to mum.

"I spoke to Mr. Shuester yesterday". Replied Shelby. Oh, so that's who he was talking to.

"And um, I asked him to not do rehearsals tomorrow, because you wouldn't be there. I needed to tell you something but I wanted to wait until you woke up". Continued Shelby. I did not like where this conversation was going.

"Mum, what is it?". I asked. I could hear my voice trembling.

"Rach, I, I don't know how to say this". Replied Shelby. I looked at Shelby and it was only just now, did I realize the mess that she was in. Her hands were trembling.

"Sweetie, when your daddies were leaving a musical, they were held at gun point and were both shot. I'm very sorry sweetie, but they didn't survive". Said Shelby. I didn't know what to say. My mother just told me, that my dads are dead. My dads are dead. Gone.

"Sweetie?". Asked Shelby as she put her hand on my arm. When I looked at Shelby in the eyes, I broke down. Shelby wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close to her.

"It's okay sweetheart, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Shushhhh". Said Shelby as she rubbed my back. Whilst Shelby was rubbing my back, I realized Quinn was still here.

"Quinnn". I whispered.

"It's alright sweetie, I'll take her home. Just go jump in my bed and I'll be back soon". Whispered Shelby as she kissed my head. I walked up the stairs and into Shelby's bedroom and hopped in her bed. I hear mum talking to Quinn and telling her she'd take her home. I heard shuffling and then I heard Quinn enter Shelby's room.

"Rach? Everything's going to be okay. I promise. I'll see you soon Rachel. Love you". Said Quinn as she kissed my head. I heard Quinn walk out and I then heard the front door close. Not very long later, I felt something come up my throat. I ran into Mum's bathroom and spewed what I had in my stomach, which wasn't very much may I add. I didn't hear mum come home until she held my hair back.

"Shhhhh, it's going to be okay". Said Shelby. I felt her lean across to the sink a grab a cup and fill it with water.

"Here sweetie". Said Shelby as she handed me the cup. I rinsed out my mouth and handed it back. I then fell to the floor from being so weak.

"Come on sweetie, let's go lay down in my bed". Said Shelby as she helped me up and practically carried me to her bed. We got into bed and Shelby wrapped her arms around me.

"It's going to be okay, I promise". Said Shelby as she rocked me off to sleep.

The next day when I checked my phone whilst Shelby was making breakfast, I realized that pretty much everyone in glee had sent me a text.

Kurt: _Hey beautiful! Hope your okay! Miss you._

Mercedes: _Hey Diva! You need to come back soon! It's not cool getting solos that I don't deserve._

Finn: _Hey Rach! Come back soon. We all miss you. I miss you. _

Brittany: _Hi. I baked you some cookies but I kinda ate them. See you soon._

Quinn: _Hey Rach! I'm so sorry! I love you._

Tina and Artie wrote me messages and I'm not surprised that Santana didn't write me a message. She's never liked me anyways.

"Rach, time for breakfast". Called out Shelby. I put my phone down and walked down the stairs and went and sat at the table and at the Tofu Scramble that mum had made. I sighed and ate my food.

"Mum?". I asked timidly afraid of her answer.

"Yeah sweets?". Shelby asked.

"Are you going to get rid of me?". I asked. Shelby gasped.

"Why would you think that?". Asked Shelby as she held my hand. I pulled my hand away.

"Because I only live with you for a few days, I doubt you'd want me to live with you forever!". I whispered.

"Oh sweetie!". Said Shelby as she rushed around the table and knelt in front of my and pulled me towards her.

"Now that I've got you, I'm never letting you go! You're going to stay and live here with me okay? No matter happens okay?'. Said Shelby. I nodded.

"Okay sweetie, eat up". Replied Shelby as she kissed my head and walked back to her seat.

"Mum?". I asked again.

"Yeah sweetie?". Asked Shelby.

"Is everything going to be okay?". I asked hearing my voice tremble.

"Everything will be all okay soon Rach. I promise". Replied Shelby.

**So, my first glee fic!**

**What do you guys think?**

**Read and review please.**

**I don't know if I should continue or not.**

**I would like to thank the people who have already reviewed! This chapter is for you guys! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

Its two weeks until sectionals. But that's not the thing that's freaking me out. Today is my daddies' funerals. Shelby suggested that we should have either done it earlier or after sectionals. She doesn't want me to get distracted for sectionals because she knows how important this is for me. And she's right; this will be my first performance that my daddies will miss. It feels weird knowing that neither of them will be there to watch my shine, but I'm glad they got to spend the first 17years of my life seeing me shine. But it's now Shelby's job to watch me shine and help me through the ups and the downs. I know Shelby is as nervous as me, but I know she will do fine. She's done fine the past couple of week's right? If I hadn't of met Shelby and if she hadn't of became my mother, but, my daddies did die, I wouldn't live in Lima anymore. It'd be living with Nan. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Rach, honey are you ready?". Asked Shelby as she walked through my open door. Shelby notices my tears.

"Oh sweet heart, come here". Said Shelby as she rushes over to my side and holds me. I start to cry even more by letting my tears run down my cheeks.

"Shhhhhh. It's going to be okay. I promise". Said Shelby.

Not very long later, Shelby and I were seated at the front of the ceremony listening to the talks. My whole glee club was here supporting me. Even Mr. Shuester and Miss. Pillsbury. Quinn was next to me holding my hand. Shelby had one hand holding my other hand, and one arm wrapped around me. The later is the person that if they weren't holding my right now, it'd probably be on the ground in a mess. The whole ceremony went by like a mist. I didn't even feel like I was there. I didn't know what was going on until Shelby nudged me and told me it was my turn to speak. I wiped my eyes and got up and stood up behind the podium that was left vacant for me. I took and deep breathe in and started.

"Hello, to those who do not know me, I am Rachel Elizabeth Berry. John and Jeremiah Berry were my daddies. We were the happiest family. Since I could remember, my daddies came to every single one of my dance recitals and performances and recorded and took so many pictures that at one point I think I forgot to smile. My daddies may be gone, but they will never be forgotten. They are two people who can't be replaced but can be a substituted. I have a wonderful mother, whom I'm sure, my daddies would be very proud of right about now. For the rest of my life, I'll have two guardian angels looking over me. That, is where this song I'm about to sing to you comes from. This song is dedicated to John and Jeremiah Berry, my guardian angels". I say. I walk over to the piano and took a deep breath and placed my fingers on the keys poised and ready and then, I begun.

_Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight_

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me

Someone's watching over me

When I finished the last note, I wiped away the tears that were falling. I got up from the stool and walked over to my father's coffins and kissed my fingers and then kissed both of their coffins. I went and sat next to Shelby and leaned into her shoulder as the tears that I didn't want to fall fell. Shelby wrapped her arms around me and rocked me.

A few hours later after the reception had finished, I was sitting up in my room rocking on my bed holding my gold star pillow that Daddy Jeremiah had brought for me when I was little. The whole reception was a blur. People kept coming up to me saying they were sorry, half of the people I didn't even know but yet they knew me, well, most of them knew of me. Hearing so many people say that they _would have liked _not that they like it hurt me so bad. Being it made me realize, even though I didn't want to realize it that my daddies were actually gone. I didn't even hear Shelby enter until she wrapped her arms around. Saying it was going to be okay. I cringed and moved away from.

"Why do you keep on saying everything's going to be okay? Nothing's going to make my daddies come back. Nothing is ever going to be alright! You don't know anything about! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!". I said as I yelled the last part. Shelby stood up shocked.

"You think I don't know what it's like to lose a loved one?". Whispered Shelby.

"No, you don't know what it's like to lose your fathers". I replied.

"Well, you wouldn't believe it if it hit you in the face! My father died when I was little too. But you know what? I was 10 when I lost my father. I was 10years old, and when I wanted to learn how to ride a bike, the one person who I wanted to learn of, was daddy. But he wasn't there! The year after he died, my so called mother started hitting my older brother Danny and me. But I never got it as bad as Danny. Danny used to get hit protecting me. If I got something less than an A on my report card, she would hit me. At the age of 12, I had to learn how to cover up my bruises and cuts. But one time, when I was 13, I forgot my make up wasn't water proof, so I went swimming at my best friend's house and she seen all of my bruises and cuts. The next day Danny and I were separated and I haven't seen or spoken to Danny since I was 13years old. At the age of 13, I lost all meaning to the word family. I was bounced from foster home to foster home because as far as I knew and as far as the system knew, I had no relatives. I still remember the look on mum's face when I told her I wanted to be a singer. She hit me again and again and again. She only stopped when she passed out". Said Shelby as she paused to take a deep breath and to wipe away the tears that were falling. I can't believe it. Why didn't I know? This happened to the strongest person I know? How can she still be so strong and standing?

"When I was in foster care, I met my best friend Callie. She was there for me through everything. She helped me get through it. She is the reason why I am who I am today. She helped me create a mask that everyone sees. The mask that is a person that isn't me. I know you're wondering why I'm only telling you this now is because it's one memory that I tried so very hard to get rid of. But, what happened with you only just made me realize that what happened to me was real. No matter how much I wish it wasn't". Shelby finished with a sigh. I just sat there staring at Shelby. Halfway through Shelby's story, she ended up sitting on my lips love seat in front of me. I got up from my bed, walked over to Shelby and sat on her lap and wrapped my arms around her neck.

"I'm so sorry Mummy". I whispered crying.

"Hey baby, it's okay, you didn't know, I was going to tell you eventually but I didn't know when was the right time". Replied Shelby. I sat there with my arms around Shelby's neck thinking. If she can come out of her ordeal amazingly strong, then so can I. But sitting here made me realize one thing: I am going to find Mum's brother and bring him to her surprise birthday party that's on after Sectionals.

**So, my first glee fic!**

**Whatd you guys think? Before you go and criticize, this was one chapter that really struck something in me. I know what it's like to lose a parent, so I tried to put some of that into this. Let me know if I accomplished that.**

**I would like to thank the people who have already reviewed! This chapter is for you guys!**

**By the way, this is my longest chapter. Hope you liked it. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**I would like thank those who reviewed my last chapter. **

**Jazz: I'm not able to reply to your fanfiction account because you either don't own one or you don't want to use it but yeah. Um , just wanted to say your opinion is your own opinion but thank you for being honest. I have a reason behind the whole Shelby blowing up after one thing but I am un able to tell it because it'd be giving away part of my story line. But yes, I know Rachel had just lost her parents but what happens in the next two chapters will tell you as the why the blow up happened when it happened. But yeah, thanks for the honest review.**

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter. This is my view on what happened after Regionals, and the time after and such. Hope you enjoy and please review guys.**

We lost regionals. We didn't even place. But now, we have no more Glee. Figgin's said that if we don't place, then we don't get glee. I'm sitting at the hospital besides Quinn who is in bed. She had just given birth to her baby girl. Her and Puck are going to keep it. Since her mother left her father, she's going to go back and live with her mum and she's going to take Elizabeth 'Beth' Mercedes Puckerman. They're going to get a nanny so that Quinn can still go to school. I'm so proud of Quinn. After everything that's happened, she finally gets her happily ever after. It's Shelby's party tomorrow night and I still haven't found her brother yet. Well, I have found him, I just haven't gone to see him yet. Maybe I will take Finn and go see him tomorrow?

"Rach?',. asked Quinn as she brought me out of my thoughts.

"Mmm?". I asked looking at Quinn.

"Can I ask you a question?'. Asked Quinn.

"Sure hun, what's up?". I asked turning towards Quinn in the uncomfortable hospital chair that I was sitting on.

"Puck and I would like you and Finn to be Beth's god parents". Said Quinn. I just sat there not saying anything. The words not really sinking in, but after awhile, they did and I started smiling.

"Oh my gosh! I would love to Quinn!". I squealed as I hugged Quinn tears of happiness running down both of our cheeks.

"Oh are you still coming to my mum's party?". I asked. Since my date, the glee clubbers have slept over quite a lot and are starting to like Shelby as my mum Shelby, not as Shelby Vocal Adrenaline coach, so they are all coming to her party, even Mr. Shuester.

"Of course! I'm excited! I get out of here tomorrow just before the party, and Puck is coming as well, but we can't stay for very long". Replied Quinn.

"That's okay. I didn't think you'd stay for very long after your baby and such". I replied. We sat there talking for hours until I decided to go home. I walked out to my car and hopped in and drove home. When I unlocked the front door and walked, I noticed that the lights were. I closed the door and I slipped off my heels and left them downstairs just in front of the door. I walked up the stairs quietly thinking mum was asleep, but as I walked to my room, I noticed her door was open and the light was on. I knocked and entered the door and seen Shelby sitting on her bed reading. I seen Shelby look at the clock and then look at me.

"Hey sweetie, it's 2am, where have you been?'. Asked Shelby with her voice full of worry.

"I needed to clear my head to I went for a drive and I also went to the hospital to see Quinn". I replied softly as I sat on the end of Shelby's bed. We sat in silence for a few minutes before I spoke.

"Congratulations on winning again by the way". I said with a forced smile.

"Thanks kiddo. You were amazing tonight!". Said Shelby. I nodded my head in thanks. I didn't know what to say to her. She's my mum and I can tell her anything, but sometimes, I don't know if I should tell her. Especially right now. I mean, we lost at sectionals we didn't even place, I thought we'd actually place. After Vocal Adrenaline had been given their trophy, I had left, I however knew Shelby was looking for me, but I didn't want to talk to her. I still don't want to talk to her.

"Mum, I'm going to bed, goodnight". I said as I got up and kissed Shelby and walked out the door to my room.

The next day, I was setting up for Shelby's party. I had gotten her out of the house by calling one of her friends and asked for them to take her to get a massage. Finn was over helping me set. It was 5 o clock, everyone was getting here at 5:30, and then Shelby and Jenny were coming at 6.

"Rach, you better go get changed". said Finn as he hung some decorations from the room.

"Oh, I better! I will be right back!". I said as I slipped up stairs to get ready. Twenty minutes later, I walked back down stairs wearing a pink dress, which was tight around my breasts and then flared out at my waist. Shelby had brought it from me. I had on black 3 inch stilettos and my hair was curled. Finn smiled.

"You look beautiful Rach". Smiled Finn. I blushed.

"Thanks!". I replied.

A few minutes later, the door bell rang. I walked over to it and greeted the guests. I closed the door and then went to go back in but the door bell rang again. It continued on like this for about half an hour. All of my glee friends were here, Mr. Shuester and most of mum's families were here. I smiled. I had just received a message from Jenny saying they will be here in two minutes. I then seen lights.

"Okay guys, they're here! Turn of the lights". I said as someone flipped the switch. I stood at the front with poppers and was going to pop them when mum entered. I heard muffled voices from outside. I then heard a key turning in the lock and the door swung open and the lights were turned on again.

"SURPRISE!". We all yelled as we also popped poppers towards them. Shelby stood there shocked staring at everyone. I seen a tear drop that fell from Shelby's eye. I walked forward and wiped away and hugged her.

"Happy Birthday Mummy, this is all for you. I love you". I whispered as I hugged my mum.

"Thank you so much baby. I know this is all your doing". Whispered Shelby as she hugged me tighter. I smiled.

A few hours later, most of the people had left and it was now 10pm but I had just heard the door bell ring. I frowned, someone's late for the party. I walked over to the door and there stood this man. A man whom I had never seen before.

"Um, hello, can I help you?". I asked staring at the man.

"Hello, my name is Danny Corcoran, I'm assuming your Rachel Berry, the young girl trying to contact me?". Replied the man named Danny. I stared at the man standing there. I he was wearing black dress pants, a white shirt and his hair was done nicely. The man standing in front of me was my mother's older brother. Before I could reply, mum but in just as she was approaching.

"Hey Rach, who's at the…". Stopped Shelby as she seen who was at the door.

"Danny?". Whispered Shelby.

"Shelby?". Whispered Danny. Shelby then ran at her brother and jumped into his arms and cried.

"What are you doing here?". Asked Shelby as her brother let her go.

"Well, awhile ago, my wife got a phone call from a girl and said she was my niece and that her mother missed me very much and asked me to come to her party this weekend. So my wife and I talked and I head out here last night on a plane and then drove here". Said Danny. Shelby was just standing there and then looked at me.

"Happy Birthday mummy". I said quietly. Shelby walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you so much princess". Said Shelby as she hugged me as I felt her tears drop onto my shoulder. I sniffled. She then let go of me and turned towards her brother.

"Danny, this is my daughter Rachel berry, it's long story, one of which I will tell you another time, but not just yet. Rach, this is my brother Danny". Said Shelby as she introduced us. We both nodded our hellos.

"Come on in". I said as we both stepped to the side and let Danny in. I watched as mum walked away talking to her brother with a smile on her face. One that I missed very much, she was so happy.

**There we go, another chapter down! Read and review! Tell me what you guys think of it yeah? I know some of you who haven't reviewed may be wondering the same question as Jazz, but that question will be revealed in more than likely the next chapter. Enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

Shelby has a brain tumor. The doctors are still trying to find out whether it is operable or not. We found out a couple of weeks ago after she collapsed for no reason and was taken to the hospital. I didn't really notice. Sure, she's been crying at random times or she's just been acting weird, but I just thought it was just that time of the month. But now, I haven't gone to school in a couple of days because I'm so worried about Shelby because she is unable to get out of bed she is just so exhausted. I called Carmel High the other day and told them what was kind of happening, and that she needed leave and they requested it. It's still kind of surreal at the moment. But I don't know what to do, I mean, I just keep having that nightmare where I'm in a meadow field and everyone I love dies. I can't lose Shelby, I just can't. Just then, I heard the doorbell ring. I got up of my bed and walked down the stairs and answered it. Standing there was Danny and his wife Heather. The pair has become regulars in the Corberry household, as well as their two children Camille and Temperance who are 4 and 6. Both of them are at school. I greeted them and invited them into the house. Danny went straight up to check on Shelby. I went into the lounge room and sat on the lounge staring at the television but not actually turning it on. I then felt Heather come and sit next to me.

"You okay kiddo?". Asked Heather as she put her hand on my shoulder. I shook my head no as tears began to fall.

"I cant lose her". I whispered as Heather wrapped an arm around me and brought me into her chest.

"Your not going to lose her sweetie. She is your mum. She is one of the strongest women I know and she would not let something tear you away from her. Not even a tumor will be able to tear her away from you. You've become her everything. Her world. She wont go away without a fight. Remember that". Said Heather. I smiled at the last part. I heard a commotion upstairs and I then heard Danny come running to the top of the stairs.

"Hun, call the ambulance. Now. She's gone unconscious". Said Danny hurriedly. I gasped. Heather ran to the phone and dialed 911 while I just sat there not knowing what to do.

Not very long later, I was seated in the same hospital that Quinn had her baby, but I was seated in the emergency room on those oh so very uncomfortable seats. I sighed. When I ran out of the house, I didn't realize that I was wearing barely anything. So I ran back inside and slipped on a pair of trackies, a jumper and my uggies. I then grabbed my phone, wallet and my keys and drove here. Danny and Heather were seated a few seats away from me having a hushed conversation. It was about me and I know it. Just then, the doctor came out asking for Corcoran and I put up my hand and he walked over to me. Danny and Heather joined us.

"Your mother, Shelby, the reason why she was unconscious at home is because she lost oxygen to the brain because of her tumor. Ms Corcoran, your mother, her situation is complex. She needs surgery and she needs it now. But there's a 10% chance she may not make it. Because you are her emergency contact, you need to make a decision now". Said the doctor. I didn't want to correct him and say my last name is Berry. I shook my head. I knew the decision that I had to make.

"Do the surgery". I said my voice shaking. The doctor nodded and walked away. I took out my phone and sent a text to Quinn. I needed my best friend here. Not very long later, I seen Quinn and the rest of glee club walking in. Even Santana. I looked at her when she walked over to me.

"I thought you could use some more friends". Said Quinn as she approached me. As soon as I wrapped my arms around Quinn, I began to cry. Quinn held me and soothed me as I cried. We sat down and I wiped my tears away.

"How is she?". Asked Quinn. Everyone had stopped talking and were waiting for my reply. I took a deep breath and pushed my fringe out of my face.

"She collapsed at home and went unconscious. She lost oxygen to her brain because her tumor was getting bigger. She needs surgery. They're prepping her now. There's a 10% she may not make it". I said as I whispered the last part. I sighed and walked away into the bathroom. I seen Quinn try to follow but I held my hand out to her to stop her. I went into the bathroom and sat on the floor in the corner. Hugging my knees to my chest and taking a deep breathe. I sat on the floor knowing someone was going to come. I heard the door open and someone approaching. I sensed someone sitting next to me. The person whom it was surprised me.

"You do know that public bathroom floors are very un-hygienic". Said Santana as she sat next to me.

"Well why are you sitting next to me then?". I replied bitterly as I wiped my tears away.

"Because whether I like to admit it or not, I do care about you Berry and you've been through so much and you don't deserve to be sitting here". Said Santana softly. I turned and smiled at her.

"Thanks Santana". I said smiling softly. She put her arm around me and hugged me. I relaxed into her hug.

"No worries Rach. Us Gleeks have got to stick together". Replied Santana. I smiled. It was the first time Santana had actually called me Rachel and not Berry.

A few hours later, we are all seated in the emergency room. All my team mates are with me. Some are asleep, some are playing cards, whilst Quinn and I are seated in silence. Just hearing her heart beat makes me relax. Knowing that she is alive. Just then, the doctor came walking towards us with a grim look on his face. I stood up and walked towards him.

"Ms Corcoran, your mother her surgery went okay except for a few minor problems. She crashed twice whilst operating but at the moment, she is in the ICU in a stable position". Said the doctor. I released the breath I was holding.

"When will she wake up?". I asked.

"Hopefully in a few hours after her drugs wear off, would you like to see her?". Asked the doctor. I turned towards everyone.

"Go on Rach. We will wait here for you. You need to see your mum". Said Santana. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yes please". I said turning to the doctor. The doctor lead me to the ICU and into the private room mum was in. I walked into the room and held mum's hand.

"Mummy, please wake up. I miss you so much. I miss the way you hug me. I miss the way I know it's you because of your perfume. I miss you so much mum. Please wake up". I said. After a few minutes, I laid my head on mum's bed and began to pray. Then, suddenly, I felt something on my head. I shot up quickly and seen that Shelby was awake and chocking on the tube.

"Oh my gosh, mum. I'll get the doctor". I said as I ran to get the doctor. A doctor came in and did some things to Shelby to see how she was. I stayed in the background to let him do his work. After he left, I walked over and sat back down in my seat. I took Shelby's hand again.

"Oh sweetie. I'm sorry I made you cry". Croaked Shelby as she noticed my blood shot eyes.

"I was so worried about you mum. I thought I was going to lose you". I said as tears threatened to fall down my cheeks.

"Sweetie, your never going to lose me. I promise. I am going to always be here for you. Through thick and thin". Replied Shelby as she patted the spot next to her on her bed. I slipped of my uggies and I got up and laid down next to mum as she held me to her chest and rocked me like I was little girl singing my lullaby. Half an hour later, I woke up and walked out into the waiting room. I saw that true to Santana's word, everyone was there. When they spotted me they all stood up and looked at me.

"She's awake". I said.

**Well there you go guys. My newest chapter. Read and review and tell me what you think. Next chapter will be coming up soon. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay so, I'm guessing some of you liked my chapter, some of you didn't and some of you have mixed feelings and that's okay. If you don't like it stop reading. If you don't like it, you should have stopped reading if awhile ago obviously. Anyways, with this post, my next chapter is coming up and it is the last chapter. Oh and I had someone ask why do I say Mum instead of Mom, well I'm Australian and that's how we say it and how we spell it. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

"Excuse me, are you here for the wedding? Are you on the brides side?". Asked the man standing asking for him to sit next to me.

"Sure, go right ahead and no, the seat is not taken". I replied as the man sat down next to me. I looked at the man next to me. He looked familiar, but I don't know where from.

"Will Shuester, is that you?". I asked.

"Shelby Corcoran? Wow! Look at you! You haven't changed much!". Said Will as he hugged me. I smiled.

"Actually, I have and it's no longer Corcoran, it's Corcoran-James". I smiled to Will holding up my ring finger. He smiled. He held up his ring finger as well.

"I married Emma. So she is now Emma Shuester". Replied Will. We both laughed and smiled. I looked up to the front of the church, I was sitting in the second from row. In front of me, I seen Quinn Fabray-Hudson, wearing a beautiful mauve dress with bouquet of flowers in her hands, next to her was Santana wearing the same dress and next to her was Brittany who was also wearing the same dress. In front of Brittany is her little girl, Samantha Jane wearing a smaller version of her mother's dress. She married Mike. It's my baby girls wedding today. I'm so damn proud of her. Just then, I heard Rachel's song begin. I stood up and looked to the back of the church and watched my girl, with Daniel on her arm walking her down the isle. I smiled. This is her day, and she is looking amazing. Her veil is over her head, but I can still see her chestnut curls cascade down her back. Daniel stopped up at the top and the priest asked who is here to give this woman to this man. I smiled and stood up and put my hand on both of their hands.

"Her father and I do". I smiled as Daniel lifted up Rachel's veil and we kissed her cheeks before taking our seats again and the priest began.

"We are here today to watch as Rachel Elizabeth Berry and Noah James Puckerman join in Matrimony….".

\\\

"Mummy, mummy, mummy, mummy, mummy". Squealed a high pitched voice as they jumped on us in bed. I yawned and stretched as I felt someone jump on me with an oomf.

"Mummy, wakey wakey!". Said my daughter Aribella.

"But why, I like to sleep, and so does your daddy. What's so important about today?". I asked trying to stifle my laugh.

"But it's my birthday silly and Nanny Shelby will be here soon". Said my four year old. Ari loved her Shelby. She was the nan who spoilt her grandkids.

"Oh, you know what means don't you?", I asked with a grin. Aribella's smile soon dropped. I laughed as Noah attacked her with his hands tickling her. I laughed as I heard her squeals of joy.

"Don't worry Ari, I'll save you! Da daa! Big brother to the rescue!". Yelled my six year old son as he jumped on his bed with his shirt around his next acting as a cape. I laughed as he jumped on us and started tickling his dad.

"Alright guys, Ari, Joey, go downstairs and watch some cartoons whilst your father and I get ready". I said as my children ran downstairs squealing as I felt a hug around my waist.

"Good morning". Muffled Noah as he hugged me from behind.

"Morning babe, we should probably get up and make breakfast for our now four year old daughter. Plus, everyone will be over soon for her party". I said as I got out of bed and slipped on my robe. I walked down the stairs and seen Aribella staring at the photo of Noah and me on my wedding day. I smiled. Aribella turned to me with a big grin on her face showing me her two front teeth missing.

"Mummy, when I grow up, I'm going to get married, and I'm going to be a beautiful as you!".

\\\

"Mum, would you please leave my tie alone, I am 26 years old, I am able to do it myself by now". My son Joey said as he hit my hand away.

"Please, I'm your mother. I'm better at doing things then you are, and it's your sisters wedding! I want you to look nice!". I replied.

"Mum, I have two sisters. If I don't look presentable here, then I still have another wedding to go to". Replied Joey as he got slapped by someone on the other side.

"Hey! Your going to look presentable at both of our weddings, got it?". She said with a laugh as she hit him again.

"Natalie, please stop hitting your brother, your sister's wedding is about to start". I said as I smiled. No matter the age, my kids will always be kids. I looked around the Church and noticed all of my New Direction friends here, as well as my sister Beth, my mum and dad. All of Aribella's friends were here. I smiled just as I heard Aribella's wedding song begin. I stood up and looked towards the back of the church where I seen my husband leading our daughter down the isle. I wiped my tears away and smiled. My baby girl is growing up so fast. I am so proud.

\\\

"Mum! Grandma's here!". Yelled a timid voice as I walked up the stairs to my daughters house. The door was then swung open and a brown headed ball jumped into my arms. I looked down at my grand daughter hugging me.

"Hello Lizzie, how are you beautiful?". I asked as I walked into Aribella's house with Elizabeth in my arms.

"Elizabeth Jane Williams, what did I say about answering the door when your father and I aren't there?". Asked the woman at the top of the stairs. I put Lizzie down and walked up the stairs to hug my daughter.

"Hi Mum". Said Aribella as she hugged me.

"Hey beautiful". I said as I kissed my daughters head.

My family is amazing. I have three children, a loving husband, I loving mum, and sister, I have seven amazing grandkids and an amazing group of friends who have been there for me through the thick and thin. I sure did have the time of my life.

**There we go guys, all finished. I gave you some little short previews of their lives. From the three different family lines in the family. Incase you didn't realize, it went Shelby first and then all the other's were Rachel. Hope you all enjoyed my last chapter. If you didn't oh well, that's life. I would like to thank everyone for their support and for most of the good reviews and I would like to thank those for their honest reviews. But thanks. **

**Love Rosaliethebeautyqueen.**


End file.
